


you make me feel like home

by jingyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10381935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingyeoms/pseuds/jingyeoms
Summary: To say Jaebum wasn't enticed with Mark from the start would be a lie. The fellow photography major was quiet and reserved, but Jaebum learned quickly when they were assigned to work on a project together that his smiles and giggles practically lit up the whole world.It reminded him a bit of a certain someone, the someone he would come home to everyday and shower in kisses, and if they both were in a particularly good mood, they would put on some music and dance around the living room before realizing they forgot about their dinner on the stove.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaah! this is my first time ever writing a poly ship and i honestly enjoyed it sooooo so much. i got inspired after seeing those pictures of jaebum giving both youngjae and mark a piggy back ride at the same time. 
> 
> this fic goes out to jenni, i told you i wouldn't sleep until i finished
> 
> p.s this is unedited, so sorry if there's any mistakes!

To say Jaebum wasn't enticed with Mark from the very beginning would be a lie. The fellow photography major was quiet and reserved, but Jaebum learned quickly when they were assigned to work together on a project that his smiles and giggles practically lit up the entire world.

It reminded him a bit of a certain someone, the someone he would come home to everyday and shower in kisses, and if they both were in a particularly good mood, they’d put on some music and dance around the living room before realizing they forgot about their dinner on the stove. 

Mark came home with Jaebum one day to work on their assignment, Youngjae had made extra food for the guest without hesitation, bright smiles meeting bright smiles. Dinner was harmonious, Youngjae and Mark shared small talk, and Jaebum couldn't help the smile that crossed his visage. 

Youngjae left them alone in the living room to work on their project, retreating to his and Jaebum’s bedroom to sit at his computer for hours and work on his latest composition. 

“How long have you and Youngjae been together?” Mark tilted his head, shifting through the pictures he’d transferred onto his laptop from his DSLR, scrapping the ones that weren’t as nice one by one.

“Since we were in high school. He’s two years younger, and we started dating when he was in his second year.” Jaebum smiled endearingly, remembering the feelings of first love, though even to that day Youngjae still made his heart swell and his stomach fill with butterflies. 

“High school sweethearts?” Mark flashed his canines and pulled up their report. “That’s really cute.”

“Yeah.” Jaebum chuckled, laying on his stomach to peek at Mark’s laptop, chin resting in his palm. “What about you? Have a special someone?” 

Mark took a deep inhale and shook his head with a laugh. “Haven’t really found the right one yet.” 

“Love will come to you one day.” 

“Of course. I haven't given up yet.” Mark nodded with a tight lipped smile before typing away, piping up every so often to ask Jaebum what to write on the report. 

Mark coming over for dinner on Friday nights became a common occurrence, even after they turned in their project. Jaebum kept inviting him, unsure if it was because he felt bad Mark lived alone and his family lived an ocean away, or because his mind kept wandering back to the other boy and he felt the need to confirm he had that same fluttering feeling Youngjae gave him for Mark. 

Of course this gave him a lot of inner turmoil, bubbling feelings of wondering if he was emotionally cheating on the love of his life because he was feeling more than just a physical attraction to a particular boy, that boy not being Youngjae. But all his worries were soothed when Youngjae rolled over one night to face him in bed, eyebrows furrowed and lips in a pout. 

“Hyung?” 

“Hm?”

“How do you feel about… polyamory?” 

Jaebum swore his heart stopped beating, reaching his hands down to play with Youngjae’s hands. “Why do you ask, sweetheart?” 

Youngjae shrugged absentmindedly, curling more into Jaebum’s chest with uncertainty. “I’ve just been thinking a lot… about Mark hyung.” 

“Mm, like what?” Jaebum kept his composure, but also made sure Youngjae knew he was there and he wasn’t leaving - he could practically feel and hear the fear exuding from the younger boy. 

“I think I like him. But it's weird. Because… because I still really love you. I still feel butterflies when I’m with you, but I do with him, too. Is that weird? I just think… over time our relationship has changed. And I might be the only one thinking this, and you probably at this point can be thinking I don't love you anymore, and Mark hyung probably could just think this is all friendly.” Youngjae rambled on, palms sweaty as they grasped onto Jaebum’s tightly. 

Jaebum leaned forward and kissed Youngjae’s forehead softly, not pulling away too far but far enough to press their foreheads against each other. “You’ll be glad to hear you're not the only one.” 

A light shone in Youngjae’s eyes, even in the darkness, and although Jaebum felt at ease, everything the two of them felt with Mark could all be an illusion. “Should… should we talk to Mark hyung about it?” 

“He’s coming over for dinner tomorrow, so, it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot, right?” 

“What if he rejects us, hyung?”

“It’ll be alright. He’s still our good friend, and if a confession is enough to ruin our friendship, then it wasn't much of a friendship at all, right?”

Youngjae nodded his head meekly, tilting his head up to press a chaste kiss to Jaebum’s lips before snuggling up and shutting his eyes. “Goodnight, hyung.” 

“Goodnight, baby.” 

“I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

Jaebum and Mark took a comfortable, quiet, journey to the former’s apartment, and Jaebum was praying to the gods that Mark couldn’t hear his pounding heart, which was particularly loud in the drum of his ears. 

Youngjae, on another hand, was scrambling to make dinner being the nervous wreck he was, nearly burning down the apartment three times in the process. He managed to have the dinner nicely placed on the dining table by the time Jaebum and Mark arrived. He greeted Jaebum with their usual kiss, watching as Mark made his way to the table, a smile on his lips. “Youngjae, you really put too much effort into these dinners. I swear, I’m just fine with even a simple T.V dinner.” 

“Ah, but hyung, that wouldn't be fair to you. I can’t just invite you over to my house and feed you a shitty meal.” Youngjae beamed proudly, taking his seat across Mark and hiding the nervous tick in his leg. 

“You guys don't even have to invite me over, and yet…” Mark frowned. “I haven't even repaid you for all you’ve done for me.” 

Jaebum pulled his chair out next to Youngjae, sitting down and scooping some of the pasta from the bowl onto Mark’s plate. “You don't have to worry about paying us back. You're special to us…”

Mark’s face lit up, a softness in his grin. “A-am I? I’m glad to hear… you guys are really important to me too.” 

The three shared casual talk over the dinner as they usually did, and Youngjae sneakily managed to bring up Mark’s love life, and Jaebum was silently grateful. “Hyung, don’t you feel like a third wheel to us?” He pouted. “Do you have your eyes set on anyone?” 

Mark nearly choked on his water, swallowing thickly before replying. “I-I mean I do, but I don't think it would work out if I’m honest.” His hand came up to rub the back of his neck. “I don't mind being around you guys at all.” 

“Don’t you get jealous?” Jaebum strained a little at how upfront the youngest was being, but he knew he was just trying to evaluate the situation and find a good time to well, pop the question. 

“Seeing you two? A-a little bit, I suppose.”

“Hyung,” Youngjae cleared his throat, taking a sip of his water before continuing. “I know this might seem a little straightforward, but, would you maybe consider… being in a relationship with us?” 

Mark’s eyes widened, and the couple were unsure of whether that was a good or bad thing, especially since it had been a few minutes until the eldest replied, a shakiness in his voice. “I, uhm. Are… are you sure?” 

Jaebum finally spoke up, nodding confidently. “Youngjae and I talked it over a few nights ago, and we talked about how both of us had… well, feelings for you. Of course we’re not sure if the feeling is mutual, but… it was worth the shot. Something in our relationship always felt incomplete and, you might just be that missing puzzle piece?” 

Mark pursed his lips for a few moments before letting out a sigh. “I’d love to, actually.” 

Jaebum grew to love tangling his fingers between Mark’s on the walks home, swinging their hands peacefully while talking about what Youngjae could have made for dinner that night, and he loved the feeling of coming home everyday to a meal cooked for three. 

Not much had changed from their Friday routines, except Youngjae loved when they’d all stand in front of the mirror, the sound of their toothbrushes sliding against their teeth. He loved when Mark would goof around and press foamy kisses to his and Jaebum’s cheeks before rinsing out his mouth and crawling under the sheets of their king sized bed. 

Mark especially loved when Youngjae would crawl in next to him, specifically on his right so Jaebum could squeeze in on Youngjae’s right side. He loved watching Jaebum and Youngjae have their fair share of goodnight kisses before the youngest turned around to connect their lips, long kisses slowly disintegrating into short pecks until Youngjae drifts to sleep. Mark and Jaebum tended to blow kisses over the youngest, loving looks in their eyes, but careful not to wake him by being too noisy or moving too much. 

“Doesn't it feel unbalanced?” Jinyoung, Mark’s best friend had asked one day. “Doesn't it feel like two people love each other more than another? Especially because they were in a relationship before you came along, isn’t it weird?” 

And Mark knew Jinyoung wasn’t trying to be rude - it was pure curiosity, especially the curiosity of a self proclaimed monogamist - Mark was one of those, too, and then Jaebum and Youngjae showed up into his life. Mark simply shrugged his shoulders. 

“I mean, to me it doesn't. I love Youngjae and Jaebum equally, and they may have been each other’s high school sweethearts and I was never there but… it doesn't feel like they’re leaving me out.” 

Jinyoung hummed and nodded, nails clicking on the mug of coffee Mark had offered him when he arrived at his apartment. Youngjae and Jaebum arrived, surprised to see a guest in their apartment but nonetheless greeted him.

“Park Jinyoung, Mark hyung’s best friend. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. Mark hyung has told me a lot about you. I was studying abroad while you three got acquainted, and that’s why we’ve never met before.” 

He shook both of their hands and Mark looked up from where he was seated, lips puckered for kisses. Both Jaebum and Youngjae complied, laughing at the eldest’s cuteness, and Jinyoung groaned. 

“I never knew fourth wheeling was a thing.” He laughed to himself, shaking his head in amusement. “I haven't seen Mark hyung this happy with anyone before. So, thank you for making him happy, and not single. He’s been single too long.” 

Mark buried his face in his hands, he could practically feel the smug look on Jinyoung’s face. 

“I still have many questions about… this, but I will bug Mark hyung later about them. I’ll get going now.” Jinyoung’s eyes crinkled into a smile, and Mark gladly showed him out the door, breaking his cold façade to give him a hug. 

When the door closed, Youngjae looked at Mark questioningly. “What kind of questions did he have?” 

“He asked me earlier if I felt like, even though you guys were with me, you still loved each other more. And things like that.” Mark hummed, a hint of uneasiness in his voice. “Just got me thinking.” 

Jaebum frowned at Mark’s last statement, not once thinking about how Mark could sometimes feel like he wasn't enough or up to par before, just because he wasn't part of the initial relationship. “Baby,” Jaebum started.

“You know it's not like that, hyung, right?” Youngjae finished for Jaebum, traces of worry in his eyes. 

Mark shrugged, eyes glassy, making Youngjae’s heart clench in his chest. “I dunno. It’s a possibility.” 

“Do you feel that way?” Jaebum came and squatted in front of where Mark was sitting, taking the hands that were folded in his lap into his own. 

Mark didn’t reply, not because he did feel that way, but he didn’t know what he felt. Sometimes he felt just as loved and other times he felt subpar. 

“If you do, God, I’m sorry.” Jaebum lifted Mark’s chin and frowned when he saw how he was holding back tears, shaking his head and burying his head in his lap. “We love you so much. So, so much. We can’t imagine how our life would have continued if we didn’t meet you. Right, Jae?” 

Youngjae nodded at the same time Mark sighed, bringing a hand to his eyes to wipe the tears that had not yet fallen. “I’m sorry. I-I was just being insecure…” 

“You had every right to. Being in a relationship with two people is far from easy, but we’ll make it work… okay? Because we love each other.” 

“We’ll learn how to communicate our feelings better. That’s the most important part, so we know no one is feeling left out or unwanted or unloved.” Youngjae relaxed as soon as he saw Mark break out into a smile, tears dampening his cheeks. 

Jaebum pulled Mark out of his chair, pulling him and the youngest into their shared bedroom, not caring about any of them still being in uncomfortable clothing before laying in the bed, Mark in the middle this time. 

“Never for a moment should you think we don't love you.” Jaebum mumbled, peppering innocent kisses all over Mark’s face, while Youngjae traced letters and patterns over the shirt on Mark’s back.

“We love everything about you,” Youngjae chimed in, fingers delicate against Mark’s body. “From your eyes, to your smile, to your laugh, to that big, fat, beautiful heart of yours.” 

“You may have came to us late, but we told you, you’re our missing puzzle piece. And a puzzle isn't nearly as beautiful if it's missing even just one piece.” 

Mark beamed at the love and affection he was being showered in, believing every word the younger two had to say to him with all of his heart. “I love you.” He directed that at no one in particular, knowing both boys knew his heart and his gratefulness. 

Mark woke up and Youngjae was probably at one of his classes, but Jaebum was still cuddled up to his side, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. “Jaebummie, it's time to wake up.” 

Jaebum groaned and released Mark from his grip, hugging a pillow instead and letting Mark roll out of bed, just in time to pick up a call from Youngjae. 

“Hyung! I made you and Jaebum hyung breakfast this morning. I won't be back until late because I have some things to take care of, but don't skip out on your meal and make sure Jaebum hyung is up before his 2pm class.” 

Mark chuckled. “This is routine, Jae, you don't need to tell me every morning you made breakfast.”

“I know.” He chirped. “I just want to hear your voice, is all. I’ll really be home late today! Don’t miss me too much.” 

“Mm, no promises.” Mark laughed softly into the phone. “I’ll call you later to check up on you, okay? Love you.” 

“Love you too hyung.” 

Mark hung up the phone and checked the time, it was nearly eleven in the morning, and Mark figured he should try to wake up Jaebum now, because it would likely take an hour to get him up. 

After a few months of dating and a few tips and tricks from Youngjae, Mark learned the easiest way to get the other photographer awake. 

Leaning over Jaebum’s body, elbows and knees holding him up, he dropped a kiss on Jaebum’s lips, scattering the kisses all over his face until he stirred. “Wake up, sleepyhead.” 

Jaebum crinkled his nose and pulled Mark down by the waist, flush to his body with no space between. “Five more minutes.” He whined.

“No can do, love.” Mark brushed Jaebum’s messy bed head out of his face, squishing his cheeks together. “You have to get up now.” 

“Why now?” He blinked open his eyes sleepily, welcomed by Mark’s smiling face. 

“Because I said so.”

“Not a good enough reason.” 

Mark climbed off of Jaebum, a smug look on his face.“It's either you get up now or you can't lay a hand on me for a week. No kisses, no hugs, no nothing.”

Jaebum shot up with a scandalized look. “You wouldn't.”

“I would. Now up and out of bed.” Mark began to count down from ten, and Jaebum was out of bed by the number eight. Mark grinned triumphantly, heart melting when Jaebum, who was usually very dominant, ran into his arms like a puppy. 

“Don’t threaten me like that. Were you not just the one crying and insecure last night?” 

“I had to assert my dominance after looking so weak.” Mark joked, hugging the younger tightly. “Youngjae made us food. Let’s go eat.” 

Jaebum left for his class around one thirty, leaving Mark at home alone. These days were usually his off days, where he didn't have class and spent time around the house cleaning. But to no avail, he’d cleaned the apartment raw, left with nothing to do and bored out of his mind. 

He sent a few selfies to his group chat with his boyfriends, Jaebum saying something about hurrying home and Youngjae sending a string crying faces and heart emojis. 

Like Youngjae had said, he came home around eight at night, finding his lovers curled up on the couch watching a romcom, indulged in their own little world. It was an endearing sight, something he would have left interrupted if he hadn’t missed them so much, so he sat himself down right on their laps, sprawling his limbs out carelessly. 

“Movie night without me? I’m hurt.” 

Jaebum rolled his eyes and kissed Youngjae’s left cheek, Mark kissing the right. “Your fault for coming home late.” 

“Hey, in my defense, I was late for the sake of you two.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Youngjae climbed out of their laps to retrieve what he had left on the kitchen counter, an orange folder clasped tightly in his tiny hands. The older two tilted their heads curiously, exchanging confused glances, neither of them knowing what the youngest had up his sleeve. 

“So I know we always talk about how cramped this space can get, and how tiring it gets to pay rent all the time…” 

“No way.” Jaebum glanced at Youngjae incredulously.

“So lately I’ve been working hard on getting my name out there, and a company wants to sign me. They paid me so much already, just as starting payment, and I didn’t know what to do with it, so I started looking around for houses. Something bigger than here.” Youngjae smiled softly, and Mark and Jaebum melted then and there, so incredibly enamored and in love, so grateful and happy they had an angel like Youngjae in their lives.

“I was late because I met up with a realtor today. There was this beautiful house, it costs less than my pay and it's just enough that we still have enough money to pay any bills, taxes, food, and for leisure. So, I bought it.” 

Jaebum’s jaw dropped, and Youngjae pushed it back closed, chuckling. “You’ll swallow a fly that way, hyung. But, anyway. I need you two to sign the papers, that way it can officially be ours and we can start moving in. It’s just ten minutes away from the university, and just by the river. It’s a gorgeous house.” Youngjae slipped the papers out of the envelope and handed it to his boyfriends, a smile still on his lips. 

“What the hell, Youngjae. You're amazing.” Mark shuffled through the papers. “You didn't have to do this.” 

“I know, but I wanted to.” He bit his bottom lip. “I did it thinking of you guys, and how much we’ll able to grow together in this space. And in the future, maybe start a family.” 

Jaebum was still starstruck, remembering when he and Youngjae first moved into the very apartment they were living in, the younger of the two just barely out of high school and the rent paid by scraps of Jaebum’s monthly salary. Now here Youngjae was, earning money enough to house the three of them as well as take care of financial business, and thinking of their future. 

“I- Jae.” Jaebum finally cracked a smile, cupping Youngjae’s cheeks and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. “You are absolutely amazing. I can't believe how much you’ve grown and changed since high school.” 

Mark watched them have their moment lovingly, nothing but a smile adorning his face, until Jaebum pulled him too, in for a crushing kiss, breath hitching slightly. 

“Words will never be able to describe how much I love you two.”

Jaebum set down the last of their boxes, dusting off his hands and going to go hug Mark from behind, who was staring out the glass doors with a serene expression.

“What’s on your mind?” 

“Everything. Us. Youngjae. Here, now, where we are, this is-”

“Home.” Youngjae finished, squeezing himself between the older men, holding their hands tightly. “Welcome home.” 

“I’ve always been home. You guys are my home.”


End file.
